The dark wizard
by Aris Dark Wizard
Summary: Dia yg selalu diejek dan dihina karena lemah dan culun ,, perlahan kepribadiannya mulai berubah ,, sisi gelapnya mulai bangkit ,, sisi gelap yg merupakan sisi lain dirinya yg akan selalu mendukungnya ,, sisi lain yg akan selalu membantunya..
1. Chapter 1

Kuoh academy , sebuah sekolah yg dulunya hanya bisa dimasuki oleh siswa perempuan ,, namun belakangan sekolah tersebut mulai berubah menjadi sekolah campuran ,, walaupun begitu perbandingan siswa dan siswinya sangat signifikan yaitu 3/7 .. luar biasa bukan ? ,, dan karena itulah banyak cowok mesum yg masuk kesekolah tersebut dengan tujuan melihat pemandangan yg indah yaitu para siswinya yg cantik dan ... seksi..

Disekolah tersebut terdapat duo great oneesama ,, yaitu rias gremory ,, gadis seksi berambut merah panjang ,, mata berwarna blue gresn ,, dan jgn lupakan dadanya yg superrrr besar .. ( author kurang tau berapa tuh ukurannya )

(Rias: Dasarrr author hentaiii ...)

(Author : sorry kn memang kenyataannya begitu ,, khukhukhu ...)

(Rias: *blusshing*)

Ok tinggalkan kejadian gaje td ..

Kemudian ada Himejima akeno ,, gadis cantik berambut ekor kuda dgn body yg tdk klh dgn rias ..

Juga ada sang kaichou Sona sitri dan Fuku-kaichou Tsubaki shinra ,, mereka berdua tegas dan tdk segann2 menghukum murid yg bersalah ..

Ada pangeran sekolah yg bernama Yuuto kiba yg tampan dengan rambut pirangnya dan senyum yg selalu menempel dibibirnya ..

Dan ada gadis loli berambut putih yg manis bernama Koneko toujou ,, dia adalah maskot sekolah

Ada trio mesum beranggotakan Issei , Matsuda , dan motohama ...( Sudah pada tau kan ? ) yg setiap harinya selalu membicarakan hal2 yg berbau hentai ..

Disuatu kelas kita akan menjumpai seorang pemuda berambut pirang yg disisir rapi menggunakan kacamata tebal serta sibuk membaca buku ,, dialah tokoh utama kita Yatogami Naruto ( keren gakkk .? ,, Nama awalnya kayak punya tohka di Date A Live ..) pemuda yg sering di panggil siculun .. dan sering diusili oleh sesama murid dan juga sering dihina ...

Di sekolah jika ada cowok yg ganteng lewat maka para cewe akan mengelu-elukan namanya ,, berbeda dengan naruto selalu dihina dan diejek karena penampilannya yg culun

Namun walaupun culun ,, naruto termasuk murid yg jenius ,, ia juga orang yg baik dan ramah ,, ia selalu menyapa murid lain walaupun hampir tdk ada yg menghiraukan sapaannya ,, bahkan ada yg mengejeknya ..

Disekolah naruto tidaklah mempunyai banyak teman ,, temannya hanyalah beberapa diantaranya adalah Sona dan Saji serta mizore ( mizore di Rosario+Vampire ),, awalnya merekapun tdk perduli dgn naruto ,, namun karena suatu kejadian mereka mulai bisa memahami naruto dan mulai mau berteman dgnnya ,,, mereka kadang iba melihat naruto tetap tabah saat menerima hinaan dan ejekan .. sona juga tertarik karena naruto adalah orang yg jenius .. walaupun ia tdk mengakuinya secara langsung .. sona juga tertarik dgn aura yg berasal dari naruto walaupun terasa samar dan kecil namun terasa menenangkan .. dan kadang2 juga terasa aneh ..

Disebuah ruangan yg bernama ruang Penelitian Hal Gaib ( maaf kalau salah ) telihat sona dan rias sedang membicarakan sesuatu ..

"Jadi rias kau akan menjadikan issei sebagai bidakmu" ujar sona

"Tentu ,, aku merasakan kekuatan yg sangat besar padanya ,, dan sepertinya da tenshi sdh mulai bergerak "

"Owhh ,, heyy rias bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku merekrut naruto menjadi bidakku"

"Apa kau gila sona ,, siculun itu mau kau jadikan bidakmu .?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu ?"

" terserah kau sajalah sona ,, menurutku sepertinya dia akan menyusahkanmu saja .."

sona hanya diam mendengar hal dikatakan rias

*Beberapa hari kemudian ...

Hari sdh mulai mlm .. terlihatlah naruto berjalan digelapnya mlm .. ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah krena tugas piket ..

Dia berjalan melewati gang gelap .. dan saat dia berbelok trdengarlah suara yg mengerikan ..

"Hahahaha ,, ternyata ada manusia yg datang .. kebetulan sekali qu sdng lapar .."

naruto menoleh keasal suara sambil gemeteran .. dan terlihatlah makhluk mengerikan berbadan setengah kuda dan memegang tombak ditangannya .. dialah iblis liar minatour ( maaf klw salah .. maklum author kurang ingat namanya .. dimaklumin aja ya ..)

"Ternyata bocah kecil pirang .. lumayan lh buat mengisi perutku ... hahahaha " ujar iblis liar itu

" jgn makan aku " ujar naruto sambil gemeteran ..

ia mulai melangkah mundur .. sedangkan minatour semakin melangkah maju .. ia melemparkan tombaknya kepada naruto dan sukses menancap diperut naruto ..

"Uhuk uhulk .. apa aku akan mati ujar naruto " dan naruto pun ambruk k'tanah ..

lalu minatour itu mulai mendekati naruto namun ia berhenti melangkah saat merasakan aura sihir dibelakangnya .. saat ia menengok kebelakang telihatlah murid2 akademi kuoh atau iblis keluarga sitri .. kelompok sona ..

"Berhenti disana iblis liar .. atau aku akan memusnahkanmu " ujar sona

"Hahaha .. apa kau yakin bisa memusnahkanku?" Tanya iblis liar

"Jadi kau memilih untuk dimusnahkan .. baiklah ,, semuanya siap.. pasang kekkai "

"Siap taicho "ujar tim sona .. dan setelah itu kekkai sdh terpasang

"Majulah iblis kecil ,, biar kuhancurkan tubuh kalian ..

Hyaaaaa .. dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara tim sona melawan iblis liar ...

Time skip ( sorry adegan fightnya di skip .. author bingung bikin yg menariknya gimana .. yah jdi skip aja dah .. hehe )

Terlihatlah tanah disekitar arena fight hancur berantakan terlihat pula tim sona dengan pakaian yg berantakan..tidak ada terlihat lagi si iblis liar karena telah dikalahkan oleh tim sona berkat kecerdasan si kaichou dan kerjasama yg baik ..

Setelah itu perlahan sona mendekati jasad naruto .. ia berencana mereinkarnasikan naruto sebagai bidaknya dengan evil piece ...

"apa kau yakin sona .. aku tidak merasakan hal yg istimewa darinya " ujar tsubaki

" ya aku sangat yakin .. walaupun tampilannya begini .. naruto adalah seseorang yg cerdas ,, itu bisa menbantu kita dlm banyak hal .. dan ia juga orang yg baik serta ramah .. walaupun ia sering dihina .." ujar sona

" baiklah bila menurutmu begitu .. mungkin aku dan yg lainnya akan belajar menerimanya jika memang ia seperti yg kau katakan.."jar sona dan yg lain juga mengangguk ..

"baiklah kalau begitu .. aku akan memulai mereinkarnasikannya .. " lalu sona mengambil sesuatu didalam sihir penyimpanannya .. itulah evil piece ..

"Baiklah kita lihat apa yg bereaksi denganmu ."

Awalnya tdk ada bidak yg bereaksi sehingga membuat sona dan yg lainnya cukup kaget .. tapi beberapa detik kemudian satu bidak pion bereaksi dengannya ..

" ternyata hanya pion .. tapi tak apalah lagipula aku tdk menginginkan kekuatannya .. namu aku suka kebaikan dan kecerdasannya " ujar sona ..

setelah semua siap proses reinkarnasipun dimulai ..

"Naruto yatogami atas nama keluarga sitri .. aku sona sitri mereinkarnasikanmu dengan bidak pionku .. bangunlah dan jadilah bidakku .." dan setelah itu bidak pion itu masuk kedalam tubuh naruto ...

"Kalian semua pulanglah .. biar aku yg mengantar naruto kerumahnya" Ujar sona

"Baiklah sona .. berhati2lh ,, ayo semuanya " ajak tsubaki .. dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan lingkaran sihir..

setelah itu sona mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dan memasukinya bersama naruto yg ada digendongannya merekapun menuju rumah naruto .. ( author :psssst .. harusnya cowo yg gendong cewe ,, lucu loh nar )

( Naruto : urusai ,, gue kan lgi pingsan .. lagian enak juga digendong cewe .. rasa2 gimana gitu ) (author : dasar mesum )

(Naruto :biarin iri loh .. kasian ..)

(Author: AWAS LOH NAR .. hikhiks 'author nangis bombay)

# Kita tinggalkan dulu kejadian gaje tadi ...

#darimana sona tahu alamat rumah naruto .. tentu saja didalam berkas data siswa ...

Tak lama setelahnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana yg mungkin bisa dibilang super sederhana ..( baca : sangat kecil / mungkin gubug )

"Jadi ini rumah naruto ,, ternyata ia orang yg kekurangan .. tapi dia tetep sabar menerimanya .."

Setelah itu sona pun membawa naruto kedalam rumah .. lalu saat didalam sona menaruh naruto disebuah kasur usang ..

"Benar2 kekurangan yah ..."

Setelah itu sona memandangi lama wajah naruto .. lalu ia melepaskan kacamata tebal yg menempel diwajah naruto .. tak lama kemudian timbullahh rona merah di pipi sona ..

"Ternyata dia cukup tampan jika begini dan juga maniss .. " ujar sona

Setelah lama memandangi naruto sona pun berbalik dan mulai menyiapkan lingkaran sihir

" Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu Naruto " ujar sona dengan rona yg semakin tebal dipipinya ,, setelah itu sona pun menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir ...

dan didalam pingsannya , naruto tersenyum tipis ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelompok Sitri **

"ucapan "

'pikiran'

Pair : ... ikuti jalan cerita aja dah ..

Didalam sebuah rumah yg bisa dibilang sederhana ,, lebih masuk lg maka kita akan menemukan sebuah kamar yg bisa dibilang sederhana juga .. diatas tempat tidur kita akan menemukan seonggok .? Ralat ,, seorang pemuda yg tertidur pulas ,, dia adalah Naruto yg ,, tak lama setelah itu naruto mulai bangun .. ia mulai duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya ...setelah semua kesadarannya sdh terkumpul ia mulai berdiri dan menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya karena hari ini ia akan sekolah ..

Setelah ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya .. ia pun menatap kecermin dan mengingat kejadian semalam ..

"bukannkah semalam aku sudah dibunuh oleh makhluk aneh .? (Baca:iblis liar) lalu mengapa aku masih hidup ,, ini aneh ,, hahhh mungkin Cuma mimpi " ujar naruto ,, lalu ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan melihat sesuatu yg ganjil ,, yaitu sebuah gambar lingkaran yg berisi tengkorak berwarna ungu yg dililit oleh naga berwarna hitam yg disegel oleh gambar pentagram ..

Itu membuat naruto bingung karena dirinya merasa sebelumnya gambar itu tidak ada ... tdk mau ambil pusing naruto meneruskan acara mandinya ...

Setelah sekitar 15 jam.? ,, ralat 15 menit naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar .. ia menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian ,, memakai kacamatanya dan menyisir rapi rambutnya ,, lalu ia masuk kedapur untuk sarapan ,, yh hanya sarapan roti ,, sederhana bukan ..

Setelah sarapan ia pun berangkat sekolah .. beberapa waktu kemudian dia sdh sampai disekolah ,, ia menyapa orang2 walaupun tidak dihiraukann .. ia sdh terbiasa maka dari itulah dia hanya bisa bersabar ..

Sesampainya ia dikelas ia langsung mendapat hinaan ... namun ia hiraukan .. orang yg menghinanya adalah seorang remaja berambut coklat ialah issei ..

"hei culun beraninya kau menganbaikannku " ujar issei ..

Buaght issei meninju perut naruto dan membuat naruto tersungkur ... dan saat akan menendang naruto lagi ia dihentikan oleh teriakn seseorang ...

" HENTIKAN HYOUDO " ujar orang itu yg ternyata adalah saji ..

"hahhh yy sdh lh ,, kau beruntung kali ini culun .. tapi berhati-hatilah .. " ujar issei

"kau tdk apa naruto ?"ujar saji sembari membantu naruto berdiri ..

"terima kasih ,, yy qu baik2 saja " ujar naruto Walaupun sebenarnya perutnya terasa sakit ...

"apa kau yakin" ujar saji .. karena saji adalah teman naruto maka wajar kalau ia menghawatirkannya ..

"yy qu tdk apa2 " ujar naruto meyakinkan

"yy sdh lh kalau begitu .. ohh yy naruto ,, kau dipanggil kaichou saat jam istirahat nanti "

"apa aku berbuat salah lagi ,, tapi yy sdh lh ,, nanti qu akan datang " ujar naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu ,, aku masih ada urusan " ujar saji dengan senyum anehnya (Saji Mode Mesum : ON "

"Jangan bilang kau akan membaca buku itu lagi " ujar naruto pasrah

" Kau mau ikut naruto "

"kurasa lain kali " ujar naruto dengan senyum canggung

" ohhh yy sdh lh " ujar saji

Lalu setelah itu saji keluar dari kelas itu .. dan naruto berjalan menuju mejanya sambil memegangi perutnya..

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang gadis manis berambut ungu mendekati naruto

"apa kau tak apa2 naruto" ujar gadis itu lembut

"qu tdk apa2 Mizore " ujar naruto kepada gadis itu yg ternyata bernama Mizore

"kali ini hyoudou sdh kelewatan,, kau seharunsnya jgn diam saja naruto " ujar mizore agak emosi .. tangannya yg memegang tangan naruto mulai terasa dingin serta ada uap2 es ?..

Untungnya murid2 yg lain tdk memperhatikan mereka .. memangnya apa yg diharapkan dari orang culun ...

" Mizore kau .?" ujar naruto kaget

"maafkan qu ,, " ujar mizore sembari menarik tangannya dari tangan naruto .. lalu uap2 es itu pun mulai hilang ..

"apa kau takut padaku naruto" ujar mizore sedih .. ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ..

Tdk ada jawaban dari naruto .. saat ia melihat kearah naruto ia hanya melihat naruto dengan tatapan kosong ..

"Naruto ... apa kau membenciku " ujar Mizore cemas dan takut ? .. ( kenapa takut ? Karena ia menyukai naruto ... ia suka karena naruto itu penyabar , baik , dan cerdas .. dan juga Imutttzzz ..)

*Auhor:Ciee-cie

*Mizore : Blushing ..

Tinggalkan kejadian gaje td ..

Naruto in side ,, ia merasa ada sesuatu yg menariknya kesuatu tempat lalu semuanya berubah sangat gelap saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat sebuah keluarga yg bahagia .. seorang pria dan wanita yg mungkin sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak kecil .. waktu terus bergulir ... tiba2 suasana sdh berubah ia melihat suami- istri itu melakukan suatu hal yg tdk dapat ia lihat dengan jelas kepada anak kecil itu lalu menyembunyikannya disebuah ruang bawah tanah yg aman .. latar berubah ia melihat suami-istri berbincang 2 dengan seorang perempuan yg ada didepannya ,, terlihat perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri dengan arogan .. namun Naruto tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka dan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka .. latar berubah ia melihat suami-istri itu tertusuk sebuah tombak yg terbuat dari kegelapan yg dilemparkan oleh seorang perempuan yg berdiri tak jauh dihadapan mereka.. lalu disamping perempuan itu ada seseorang berarmor merah yg mulai menciptakan sesuatu di tangannya dan menembakkan sesuatu energi kearah kediaman dan menghancurkan seluruh kediaman disekitarnya .. lalu tak lama setelah itu mereka pergi meniggalkan kerusakan dan suami-istri yg sekarat itu .. setelah beberapa waktu dari suatu tempat dari sebuah tanah keluar anak kecil yg berada di dalam tempat persembunyian td .. ia melihat kesegala arah dan melihat seluruh tempat telah hancur .. lalu ia melihat suami-istri td.. ia berlari menuju kearah suami-istri td dengan berlinang air mata ... setelah sampai ia memeluk suami-istri td masih dalam keadaan menangis .. latar berubah dengan kematian suami istri td .. namun sebelum mereka mati naruto bisa mendengar suami-istri itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada anak keci itu namun ia masih tdk bisa mendengarnya .. namun tanpa ia sadari ia menitikkan air mata .. lalu semuanya beubah menjadi hitam ..

"to ..ruto .. Naruto ..." terdengar suara memanggilnya lalu ia melihat kedepannya yg terdapat Mizore yg memandangnya dengan khawatir ..

" Apa kau membenciku naruto " ujar mizore mulai menitikkan air mata

" maksudmu ?.. mengapa kau menangis .?"

" apa kau membenciku karena kemampuan ini ..?" ujar mizore tambah sedih ..

"entahlah .. tapi apa kau pernah menggunakan kekuatnmu itu untuk kejahatan ..?" tanya naruto

" tdk pernah .. sekalipun tdk pernah " ujar mizore masih dalam keadaan sedih

"kalau begitu aku tdk membencimu "

"benarkah .?" ujar mizore berhenti menangis dan mulai berharap kalau itu benar

"yy ,, aku tdk membencimu .."

"terima kasih naruto ,, terima kasih .." ujar mizore sangat senang lalu ia mencum pipi naruto ..

"mizore ?" ujar naruto kaget+malu+blushing ..

"itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku"ujar mizore malu2+blushing ..

*kita tinggalkan acara kasmarann diatas ...

Jam istirahat telah tiba ... semua murid menuju kantin .. lain halnya dengan naruto yg masih melamu memikirkan apa yg baru saja dirinya alami ..

" apa yg sebenarnya terjadi .. mengapa saat qu melihat kejadian itu tanda didadaku ini terasa bereaksi .. "

"entahlah .. lebih baik qu pikirkan lain kali .. bisa2 qu dimarahi kaichou kalau telat menemuinya " ujar naruto

Time skip *

Diruangan osis terlihatlah ada sekelompok orang.? Yg sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing2 .. sangat tenang ..namun ketenangan itu terganggu karena ada yg mengetuk pintu ruangan osis ..

Tokk tokk tokk

"Masuk " ujar sona

"Maaf mengganggu kaichou .. jadi ada apakah gerangan kau memanggil qu "

"Duduk dulu naruto " ujar sona

Naruto pun duduk disalah satu kursi yg ada didalam ruangan itu ,, ia melihat sekeliling ada beberapa anggota osis diruangan itu ..*(cape nyebutin ,, kalian pasti udah tau lh ,, kalau belum tau browsing aja *peerage sona sitri .. OK .)

Semua orang diruangan itu melihat kearah naruto .. naruto yg merasa kurang nyaman pun mulai berbicara ..

"anooo .. ada apa yg kalian melihatku seperti itu "

"tidak bukan apa2"ujar sang fuku-kaichou .. tsubaki shinra ,, rupanya kau anak yg ramah yh . "ujar tsubaki

"aa aahhh ,, entahlah " ujar naruto gugup ..

'anak yg menarik dan juga lucu ' pikir semua yg ada diruangan itu

"sudah2 jgn melihati naruto seperti itu " ujar sona

"apa kau cemburu kaichou "ujar tsubaki santai

"bu.. bukan seperti itu .. sudahlah lebih baik aku menyampaikan apa yg harus kusampaikan pada naruto " ujar sona tegas setelah berhasil menutupi gugupnya

'kaichou aneh ' pikir semua yg ada diruangan itu ...

" jadi naruto aku akan menanyakan dan menyampaikan sesuatu "

Semua yg diruangan itu pun mulai serius dengan apa yg akan disampaikan oleh sang kaichou ..

"apakah kau ingat kejadian semalam saat kau tewas diserang iblis liar "

"iblis liar ,, maksudmu makhuk aneh itu ,, tunggu dulu apa maksudmu dengan aku Tewas .? , dan darimana kau tahu mimpiku semalam .?" ujar naruto penuh tanda tanya

"itu bukan lah mimpi naruto ,, itu kenyataan ,, dan ya kau sdh mati ,, namu aku menghidupkanmu kembali dengan evil piece ."

"evil piece .? Apa itu .?"ujar naruto tambah bingung

"aku akan menjelaskan itu nanti ,, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri kami sebenarnya ,," ujar sona

"Kami sebenarnya adalah ... Akuma ." Brastttt bunyi sayap keluar dari semua punggung anggota osis

"apa ...? " ujar naruto kaget ,,

"jadi kalian bukan manusia .?" ujar naruto masih rak percaya

" ya .. dan kau adalah bagian dari kami mulai sekarang "

"jadi semua yg disini adalah akuma .?"

Ia lalu melihat kearah saji " dan kau juga bukan manusia ya saji " ujar naruto

"ya ,, Tenanglah naruto , kaichou itu baik walaupun kita adalah budaknya namun dia menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya .." ujar saji

" emmm ,, " hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut naruto

Lalu sona pun mulai menceritakan tentang great war .. rating game .. dll ,, Namun ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini pikiran naruto sedang tidak ada ditempatnya ..

Disuatu tempat

"apa yg terjadi .?" ujar naruto

Lalu naruto melihat hal yg sebelumnya telah ia lihat .. dan semuanya terulang persis sebelumnya .. dan ia juga tetap belum bisa mendengar apa yg sedang dibicarakan oleh orang yg ada dalam penglihatannya ... lalu . Degg .. ia merasa simbol didadanya kembali bereaksi..

Lalu semuanya memutih .. setelah ia sadar ia masih berada diruangan osis dengan sona yg sedang melihat kearahnya ..

"jadi naruto coba kau keluarkan sayap iblis mu .. fokuskan demonic power mu kepunggung." ujar sona

" Baiklah ,."

Setelah lama waktu berlalu tidak ada yg terjadi ,,

" maaf kaichou ,, aku tidak bisa apa2 " ujar naruto sedih

"Tak apa naruto" ujar sona

'mungkin dia memang tdk memiliki kekuatan ,, tapi kurasa dia bisa berguna bagi kelompok osis .. ' pikir sona

"Tak perlu sedih naruto ,, kami akan menerimamu apa adanya "ujar saji dan dibalas semua yg ada diruangan itu ...

" Terima kasih semuanya " ujar naruto terharu

'sepertinya aku akan memiliki lebih banyak teman dari sekarang 'pikir naruto senang

Tbc ..

Saya mohon maaf buat yg reviewsnya belum kebales ..(jongkok2)

Dan yg minta update kilat ,, saya juga minta maaf karna seperti tdk bisa berhubumg kesibukan didunia nya .. dan yg minta dipanjangin juga saya minta maaf .. saya hanya menulis ide yg terlintas dan membuatnya serapi mungkin semampu saya .. dan yg nanya chara naruto itu dark atw tdk itu masih rahasia .. thanks .. maaf klw masih banyak kekurangan .. maklum masih newbie *(PEACE)


	3. Chapter 3

* **Awal pengorbanan** *****

 **''** ucapan''

'Pikiran'

 **''hmmmm sungguh nikmat'' Sacret gear or stray akuma ...**

 **warning : chara-chara yg ada didalam cerita bukan milik saya,,saya hanya meminjam saja ...**

 **(Typo,alur berantakan,dll )**

 **Pair:akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita ...**

 ** _chapter 3 update .._**

pagi hari yang indah ,, burung-burung saling berkicauan seakan menyambut pagi hari dengan senang ,, dan terlihat orang-orang mulai berlalu lalang .. yah begitulah keadaan pagi hari yang indah ...

disebuah kamar yg lumayan(?)sederhana diatas kasur terlihatlah seonggok(?) Ralat seorang manusia(atau mungkin iblis?)sedang tertidur lelap ,, namun acara tidurnya harus terganggu karena jam weker tersayangnya berbunyi dengan merdu(?)

Kringggggggg-kringgggg-kringgggggggggggg ...

''Iya-iya ,, aku bangun jam wekerku tersayang''ujar naruto dengan malas dan terpaksa naruto bangun dan mematikan jam weker tersayangnya ..

ia lalu mulai melangkah kekamar mandi untuk mandi ,, sekitar 15 menit naruto keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya .. melangkah kekamarnya dan berhenti sesaat didepan cermin ,, sambil bercermin dia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sona sang kaicho dan sekarang merangkap sebagai kingnya .. menghela nafas sejenak ,, dia merasa kurang enak karena kemarin dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayap iblis dan dia juga tidak merasakan perbedaan maupun perubahan apapun pada dirinya , kecuali sebuah tato yang muncul didada kirinya yang anehnya kadang bereaksi pada keadaan-keadaan tertentu ..

Kini naruto sudah berada did3pan gerbang sekolahnya ,, ya KUOH ACADEMI ,, dia berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan para siswa-siswi yang diarahkan padanya ,, baginya itu sudah biasa ,, dan sepertinya ia mulai kebal ..

disuatu belokan menuju kelasnya terlihat seorang gadis manis+imut+mantaf+semuanya dah (reader:curhat dia rupanya -_-)

Iya ,, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik dengan surai ungu bermata rada biru dengan body yang lumayan aduhai mengenakan pakaian khas siswi KUOH AKADEMI .. dia adalah Mizore Shirayuki ,, atau yang sering dipanggil Mizore .. dia adalah siswi yang lumayan terkenal karena sifat baiknya + body lumayaj aduhainya ,, yah walaupun tidak terlalu terkenal seperti duo great onee-sama ...

Dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dan ketika dia melihat kearah belokan diapun tersenyum karena orang yang ditunggunya telah datang ..

''Naruto''panggil mizore

naruto yang santai-santainya berjalanpun agak kaget ,, ia menoleh kearah datangnya suara tersebut dan melihat ternyata mizorelah memanggilnya ..

Berjalan mendekat kearah mizore dan merekapun berjalan bersama kekelas mereka ... seperti biasa naruto menyapa sekitarnya sambil tersenyum ... kemudian duduk dengan khidmat dikursinya .. disampingnya duduk makhluk nista berambut pirang pudar yang bernama Genshirou Saji .. ( makhluk nista ..?) Dan jam pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasa ...

 ***Skip time...**

Tak terasa jam pelajaran pun sudah berakhir dan murid-muridpun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ...

Matahari sudah meninggalkan tahtanya ,, kini sang rembulan bertengger dengan gagah dilangit menggantikan sang matahari .. banyak orang berlalu lalang .. baik melepas lelah sehabis kerja ataupun sekedar refreshing .. disebuah sekolah yang bernama kuoh academy tepatnya diruangan osis terlihatlah seorang gadis (baca : iblis) berkacamata dan berambut pendek juga berdada rata (#PLAKK) yang sedang bersantai setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis .. Yaa dia adalah sona sitri .. namun acara santainya terganggu dengan timbulnya lingkaran sihir komunikasi khas klan sitri .. dan tak lama muncullah gadis manis berpakaian cosplay penyihir dengan dada yang luar biasa besarrrrr (muehehehe .. author tertawa mesum ) dia adalah serafall sitri atau sekarang menjadi maou leviathan .. dia adalah kaka dari sona ...

"Ada apa onee-sama menghubungiku malam-malam begini"ujar sona

"Mou .. kau tak seru so-tan .. apa kau tidak rindu dengan onee-samamu yang cantik ini"ujar sera

Sementara sona hanya diam saja dengan wajah seakan tak perduli dan itu membuat sera berpura-pura sedih .. namun itu tak lama .. dan akhirnya sera pun memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya yaitu menyampaikan tugas untuk membasmi sekelompok iblis liar .. setelah menyampaikan hal itu lingkaran sihir teleportasi itupun menghilang ...

setelah mendengar detailnya sonapun menghubungi semua peeragenya termasuk naruto .. walaupun naruto tidak bisa apa-apa .. tapi setidaknya dia bisa memperlihatkan cara bertarung kelompoknya ..

Setelah tak lama semua anggota osis peerage sona pun sudah berkumpul lengkap plus naruto yang ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari karena saji tidak mau menjemputnya plus saji sebenarnya mengerjai naruto .. (hahahahaha rasakan kau naruto tawa nista saji didalam hati)

"Malam ini kita akan melakukan perburuan besar-besaran "ujar sona

"Kita akan memburu satu set lengkap inlis liar minus tuannya .. dan ini akan lumayan berbahaya "

"Jadi dimana lokasinya kaicho"ujar laki- berambut porang pudar yang biasanya berekspresi mesum (plak .. atuhor ditampar saji )

"Menurut info yang ku dapat .. mereka tinggal disebuah pabrik tua besar yang zudah tidak beroperasi"

"Dan aku ingin kalian berhati-hati karena satu set ini katanya setara mid class .. dan ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi kita "ujar sona

"Dan untuk kali ini aku ingin kau menjaga naruto .. saji "

"Tapi aku ingin bertarung kaichou"ujar saji

Mendengar zaji berbicara seperti itu membuat naruto merasa kalau ia hanya menjadi beban bagi kelompok sona .. dan saat itu pula nampak ekspresi sedih naruto tapi cepat kembali menjadi ekspresi cerah ... namun hal itu tak luput dari pandangan semua anggota osis plus saji .. dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena itu ...

"Ahh kaichou .. aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji penting dengan seseorang "bohong naruto

"Maaf naruto .. baiklah aku akan menjagamu sambil mengajarkan mu ara bertarung kelompok kita "ujar saji

"Tidak apa-apa saji .. lagipula aku memang ada janji dengan seseorang"lanjut naruto berbohong

"Sudahlah naruto .. kau harus ikut dengan kami "ujar sona dengan ekspresi datar plus kacamatanya yang seakan-akan besinar ganasssz ( hahahaha nda bisa bayangin sona seperti itu)

"Tapi kaichou ..."

"Kubilang ikut yah ikut .. apa kau tidak mau ikut naruto "ujar sona dengan senyum yg manis namun mengandung hawa membunuhhh

saji yang notabenenya adalah laki-pertama diosis pun jadi merinding dengan senyum sona itu .. apalagi naruto .. dengan susah payah meneguk ludah akhirnya naruto bisa berbicara "

"Ba-baiklah ka-kaichou"ujar agap naruto ..

dan dengan persetujuan itu akhirnya senyum mengsrikan sona pun hilang ...

setelah semuanya ssudah siap merekapun hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir khas sitri

Disebuah gudang tua besar yang tidak terpakai muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir khas klan sitri .. dan setelah lingkaran sihir itu hilang terlihatlah sekelompok anak muda (baca:iblis # plak .. reader :diam lo thor )

Setelah kemunculan mereka terdengar suara berat yang seakan akan menyambut mereka

 **"Hahahaha .. apakah malam ini malam keberuntungan kita hahahah "ujar suara itu**

 **"Hahahah .. ya sepertinya ini adalah malam keberuntungan kita "ujar suara lainnya namun sama berat**

dan tak lama setelah itu keluarlah banyak makhluk berbentuk aneh (udah pada tau lh bentuk stray devil .. jadi nda perlu dijelasin .. )

Semuanya 15 makhluk dengan tekanan kekuatan yang lumayan besar ..

"Iblis liar .. karena kalian telah membunuh king kalian dan mengacau serta mengganggu manusia .. kami diperintahkan untuk memusnahkan kalian "ujar datar plus lantang sona

 **"hahahhaha .. mau memusnahkan kami .. jangan harap yang ada kalian yang akan menjadi makanan kami ... hahahah"**

"minna kerahkan kekuatan kalian semua .. tapi tetap jaga keselamatan kalian "ujar sona

"HAI KAICHOU" ujar mereka serentak ..

Dan terjadilah pertarungan yang hebat plus mendebarkan dimana terjadi jual beli serangan bahkan berkali-kali kelompok sona hampir kalah .. namun karena semangat dan kerjasama tim yang luar biasa mereka mampu membalas serangan dari para iblis liar.. adu tinju antara bidak rook .. adu sihir .. dan pertarungan terus berlanjut ...

Sekitar hampir berjam-jam lamanya mereka bertarung akhirnya tim sona menang walaupun dengan keadaan yg lumayan parah dengan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping serta memamerkan area-area zensitif mereka dan itu membuat saji menjadi mimisan begitupula naruto .. walaupun dia berusaha menutupinya dwngan menundukkan kepala ..

kerusakan parah dimana-mana akibat pertarungan itu .. dan dalam petarungan itu hanya naruto yang tidak melakukan apa-apa .. dan dalam hati nya naruto merasa sedih plus kecewa karena hanya dia yang tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan saji pun bisa bertarung sambil menjaganya ..

namun karena kejeniusan atau keberuntungannya naruto merasa ada yang janggal .. karena semua iblis liar itu ada 15 namun yang mati hanya 14 yah walaupun diawalnya ada 15 .. dan itu membuatnya curiga .. dan benar saja diujung sudut yang gelap terlihat lingkaran sihir kecil namun terkonzentrasi yang mulai memadat dan dilepaskan menuju sona ... karena naruto menyadarinya ia pun berteriak sambil berlari kencang kearah sona .. "awas kaichou "

 **"gkgkkgkgkgk .. matilah kau iblis sitri "** ujar suara berat yang mulai memperlihatkan seonggok makhluk yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan sambil melepaskan energi terakhirnya

dan dengan itu melesatlah sebuah serangan sihir menuju sona .. para peerage sona pun hanya mampu berteriak "KAICHOUUUUU!"

DUARRRRR dan sihir itupun menabrak tubuh seseorang .. bukan itu bukan tubuh sona melainkan tubuh naruto ...

"Na-naruto "ujar gagap sona

"Ma-maafkan a-aku kaichou .. selama ini aku hanya bisa membebani kalian .. maafkan aku .. setidaknya ini bisa menjadi pertolongan terakhirku untukmu sona" ujar naruto sendat dan diakhiri dengan naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya ...

sementara itu saji yang melihat sahabatnya mulai kehilangan kesadaran serta terluka parah pun mulai murka dan dengan amarah ia pun berteriak "berani-beraninya kau membunuh sahabatku .. kau .. kau .. akan kubunuh ... promotion rook "ujar saji berlari kearah iblis liar yang tidak bisa apa - apa " hyahhhhhhhh .. mati kau berengsek " dengan itu sang iblis liar pun langsung musnah dengan pukulan saji karena memang awalny sang iblis liar sudah zekarat ...

dan set3lah itu saji pun melangkah dengan gontai menuju naruto yang berada didalam pelukan sona

"Kumohonn .. jangan berakhir seperti ini .. kumohon .. bertahanlah naruto-kun"ujar sona menangis tersedu-sedu

dan saji hanya bisa terdiam melihat naruto terbujur kaku .. dia merasa menjadi sahabt yang tak berguna .. padahal ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis dan sihirnya namun tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya tersebut .. sedangkan naruto .. mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya saja tidak bisa namun tetap menolong sang kaichou .. dia merasa tidak berguna .. marah .. kesal .. kecewa menjadi satu dan akhirnya ia pun berteriak diiringi dengan aura hitam keabu-abuan yang menguar dari tubuhnya

"NARUTO **OOOOOO"**

Tbc ...

Dengan segala sesal ane mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update .. dan maaf jika ceritanya gaje ataupun amburadul .. maklum ditempat ane kemaren jaringannya susah + kouta sekarat .. hehehehe

dan jika ada yg tanya kapan update .. ane hany bisa jawab itu tergantung mood .. keadaan .. dan situasi ..

.. terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau menunggu cerita dari ane ... semoga kedepannya ane bisa update cepat ...


End file.
